


various drabbles

by naotalba



Series: drabbles and bits [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naotalba/pseuds/naotalba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles, bits and pieces, and timestamps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	various drabbles

**Five post AWE stories I’m not going to write**

1) “Keeping Afloat” E/OMC. As a married woman, Elizabeth cannot own property in her own name, and with her husband at sea, she has no way to access her inheritance from her father. She loves Will, but has to take care of her son the only way she can. Warnings: Prostitution, angst

2) “A Proper Match” E/N. Norrington manages to escape the Flying Dutchman.

3) “Playing House” J/E. “It would so have worked between us, and I’ll prove it!” Elizabeth has ten years to kill, and Jack is still curious.

4) “Apprenticeship” E/B. Elizabeth needs to be a pirate before they confront the Brethren in Singapore. Luckily, Barbossa is there to teach her.

5) “Leverage” E/Beckett. Instead of exchanging Jack for Will, Elizabeth exchanges herself for Will.

 

5/1/07 [Fics I will never, ever write](http://naotalba.livejournal.com/10927.html):  
 **Crossdressing Will**  
This must have been the cabin that Elizabeth had used, when she changed into the midshipman's uniform. Her shift was tossed into a corner, sand encrusted and smelling of rum and things less savory.

It only took a few hours of being locked into the cabin before the fascination became too much for Will.

The linen was scratchy, and it caught on the callus of his thumb. But feeling the shift wrapped around him was as close to Elizabeth as he'd ever been, as he ever would be.

**Castrated Jack**  
It didn't hurt, exactly. He could press that spot as hard as he liked (which admittedly wasn't much; it is a rather awkward angle after all) and it never really hurt.

He found himself testing that, though, more often than he would ever have admitted. Every time, it didn't really hurt. They were just gone, and the scar tissue left behind wasn't any more sensitive to the touch than the bullet scar, or the scars down his arm.

It didn't mean any more or any less than those scars. It didn't; he was still a man, still capable of pleasing the ladies, thank you very much, and if it took a bit longer, well, all to the better, right?

But his fingers stole down to press that spot over and over again.

* * *

6/20/07 Not even a drabble, but a sentence I wrote that I liked: What Will thinks about when he jerks off:   
Will thinks about how good his hand feels when he jacks off. And kissing Elizabeth, and the way that Jack swishes his hips when he walks, and that part of his collarbone you can see in the neck of his shirt.

* * *

**Jack/Giselle &/or Scarlett**  
She was a fool. She knew that Jack Sparrow was no good, had resolved to slap his foolish face at every opportunity. So what was she doing here with Sparrow and a whore?

Oh, Scarlett had befriended her after their last run-in with Sparrow, but she was a whore nonetheless, not a lady at all. And being seen in Scarlett’s company was murder on Giselle's own reputation, and how could she justify her rates if not for her class and breeding?

"Giselle, darling, you need to stop thinking," Sparrow slurred. He pulled her further into the room. She stopped thinking.

9/13/07 [Timestamp meme](http://naotalba.livejournal.com/20860.html)

**After Opium** :  
It was the unfairness of the whole thing that struck him the most. He had stood by Jack for so long, covering for him when he was in no shape to get out of bed, let alone captain a ship, keeping him fed and watered and even procuring the thrice bedamned opium for the man, and this was what he received in return?

Not that he wasn’t pleased and proud to see Jack standing on his own again, to the contrary. It was the happiest day of his life, the day that Jack fought through the shakes and the vomiting and took the wheel, despite having no opium at all for 4 days.

But now, it seemed Will no longer fit into the curve of Jack’s shoulder, into his bed, into his crew.

**After The Hunter and the Prey"** :  
He’d been beside Jack for ten years, now. Three on the MaryBelle, seven on the Voracious after the choice had been presented to the pair of them, sign the articles or be left aboard the MaryBelle as she sank.

And now Jack had a ship of his own, one he swore was the fastest ship ever to sail, one raised, he claimed, from the bottom of the sea by Davy Jones himself.

Bill knew better than to believe everything Jack said. Jack believed many things that weren’t true, and so could tell of them with utmost sincerity. And his eyes shined when he told this story, the same as they’d shined when he told of the mermaid off the Philippines, or the tentacled sea monster bigger than a house that did Davy Jones’ bidding.

There was no stopping him when he got an idea like this in his mind. The only thing for it was to go along. Bill talked on the sly to the better hands, let them know the Black Pearl was leaving at high tide, and that the shares would be that much the greater with a smaller crew. He didn’t let them know that Jack would captain, and they didn’t think to ask him.

The fools should know better, of course. Jack was one of the few sailors with the maths for navigation; Bill could barely puzzle out his letters, let alone plot a course. And he carefully did not talk to anyone that could, although Matelot likely would try to talk Barbossa into coming as well if he went. Barbossa wasn’t likely to challenge Jack for the captaincy, though, even if Matelot did bring him along. He liked Jack too much, as much has Bill did.


End file.
